Zurückgelassen
by Anke
Summary: Auch die größte Geschichte ist irgendwann zu Ende, nur einer bleibt zurück…


Zurückgelassen

Summery: Auch die größte Geschichte ist irgendwann zu Ende, nur einer bleibt zurück…

Disclaimer: Star Trek gehört immer noch nicht mir, sondern weiterhin Paramount.

* * *

><p>Nun war auch Miral gegangen. Der Doktor ließ sich so schwer in seinen Sessel sinken, als ob die über 100 Jahre seit seiner ersten Aktivierung auch körperlich auf ihn lasten würden. Es war eine gute Trauerfeier gewesen, bewegend und würdevoll, angemessen für einen großen Admiral der Sternenflotte und das letzte Besatzungsmitglied der legendären USS Voyager. Er konnte das beurteilen. In den letzten Jahrzehnten war der Doktor ein Experte für Trauerfeiern aller Art geworden. In den ersten Jahren nach seiner Aktivierung, als die Voyager sich noch im Delta-Quadranten befunden hatte, waren es schlichte, zum Teil provisorische Feiern gewesen, wenn sie sich wieder einmal von einem Besatzungsmitglied verabschieden mussten. Zuerst hatte er Trauerfeiern für ein Zugeständnis an die menschliche Psyche gehalten, doch dann waren sie auch ihm immer wichtiger geworden. Er erinnerte sich noch immer gut an die Feier für Joe Carey, die letzte, die sie an Bord der Voyager abgehalten hatten. Unglaublich, dass das nun schon bald 100 Jahre her war. Damals waren sie alle so entsetzt gewesen und heute wäre Lieutenant Carey so oder so schon lange nicht mehr am Leben…<p>

Natürlich hatte auch nach ihrer Rückkehr in den Alpha-Quadranten das Sterben kein Ende genommen. Wie denn? Schließlich waren all seine Freunde durch die Beschränktheit ihrer biologischen Existenz determiniert. Als erstes war Harry Kim gegangen. Ausgerechnet. Fähnrich Kim hatte nach der Rückkehr in den Alpha-Quadranten eine bemerkenswerte Karriere hingelegt und nach zehn Jahren war er der Kapitän der USS Phoenix. Dann war es zur finalen Schlacht mit den Borg gekommen. In den Jahren davor hatte eine Forschungsgruppe um Seven of Nine und Geordie LaForge eine Möglichkeit gefunden, das Hive-Bewusstsein auszuschalten und damit das Borg-Kollektiv von innen zu zerstören. Doch die Borg waren zu früh gekommen. Es hatte nur einen Prototyp gegeben und der hatte an Bord eines Kubus gebracht werden müssen. Harry hatte das Außenteam angeführt und dafür gesorgt, dass alle wieder sicher zurückkamen – nur er selbst hatte es nicht geschafft. Er war geblieben um sicherzustellen, dass ihre Waffe auch ihren Dienst tun würde. Das Bild des unvermittelt explodieren Kubus hatte sich fest in den Gedächtnisengrammen des Doktors verankert. Doch die Borg waren vernichtet, für immer. Dafür war Captain Harry Kim ein Platz in der ewigen Ruhmeshalle der Sternenflotte sicher, neben Captain Archer, Captain Kirk, Captain Picard und Captain Janeway.

Kathryn Janeway – ihr hätte er so ein vorzeitig heroisches Ende sofort zugetraut. Schon kurz nach seiner ersten Aktivierung hatte er ein Psychogramm seiner Kommandantin erstellt, in dem deren Bereitschaft hohe Risiken einzugehen und ihr verantwortungsloser Umgang mit dem eigenen Körper deutlich festgehalten waren. Für ihre Gesundheit Sorge zu tragen, war bis zum Schluss kein leichtes Unterfangen gewesen. Und doch hatte sie all seine Prognosen widerlegt, als sie und Chakotay mit weit über 90 Jahren zusammen zu Bett gegangen und gemeinsam nicht wieder aufgewacht waren. Eng aneinandergeschmiegt hatte man die beiden in ihrem Schlafzimmer gefunden, im Abstand von wenigen Minuten an altersbedingtem Herzversagen verstorben. Aurelia Hanson, Sevens halbbetazoidische Tochter hatte das romantisch gefunden, ein Zeichen dafür, dass die beiden echte Imzadi waren. Er war einfach nur traurig gewesen. Fast 50 Jahre was das jetzt her. Ein halbes Jahrhundert. Mittlerweile lebte neben Aurelia nur noch eine Handvoll Menschen, die mehr als verschwommene Kindheitserinnerungen an die beiden besaßen – wenn sie sie überhaupt noch persönlich kennengelernt hatten. Für die meisten waren Captain und Commander der sagenhaften USS Voyager schon lange zur abstrakten Legende geworden, soweit vom eigenen Leben entfernt wie Zefram Cochrane, Neil Armstrong oder Juri Gagarin. Und seit Naomi Wildmans Tod gab es niemanden mehr, mit dem er über die Voyager und den Deltaquadranten sprechen konnte, niemanden, der sich erinnerte. Dabei war doch Naomi noch ein Kind gewesen, als sie wieder zurückgekehrt waren. Von den Erwachsenen war Seven of Nine die letzte gewesen.

Seven. Der Doktor spürte ihren Verlust noch immer. Sie hatte sich am Anfang im Alpha-Quadranten so schwer getan. Nach der überschaubaren Gemeinschaft der Voyager-Crew hatte die Begegnung mit den unzähligen fremden Wesen mit ihren vielfältigen Lebensarten und irrationalen Verhaltensweisen sie überfordert. Ihre Freunde hatten ihr Bestes gegeben um ihr zu helfen, doch wirklichen Halt hatte sie schließlich in Mar Toran gefunden. Der betazoidische Wissenschaftler hatte am Forschungsprojekt über das Hive-Bewusstsein mitgearbeitet und einen Zugang zu Seven gefunden wie kein anderer vor ihm. Bald hatten die beiden – später zusammen mit ihrer Tochter Aurelia – ihr eigenes kleines Kollektiv gebildet. Doch natürlich war auch dieses Kollektiv endlich gewesen und Aurelia lebte mittlerweile in einer Seniorenresidenz auf Risa – wenn der Doktor sich recht erinnerte, die selbe in der seinerzeit die Delaney-Schwestern bis zum Schluss für so manchen Skandal gesorgt hatten.

Unwillkürlich hatte der Doktor das Crewfoto der Voyager von dem kleinen Tisch neben ihm genommen, wo es schon seit über 80 Jahren seinen Platz hatte. Es war kurz nach der Ankunft der Voyager aufgenommen worden. Alles lachte und strahlte, selbst Tuvok schien etwas weniger stoisch zu blicken. Tom Paris hatte direkt neben ihn Neelix in das Bild montiert. Angeblich hatte Tuvok diese Tat mit einem besonders hohen Heben der Augenbraue kommentiert. Wie im Leben, waren Tuvok und Neelix auch im Sterben ganz unterschiedlich gewesen. Während Tuvok sich alleine in die Zitadelle von P'Tin zurückgezogen hatte, hatte Neelix auf New Talax eine rauschende Abschiedsparty mit seiner großen Familie veranstaltet, bevor er für immer die Augen geschlossen hatte.

Direkt vor dem ins Bild montierten Neelix lachte Naomi Wildman fröhlich in die Kamera. Im Gegensatz zu Seven hatte Naomi sich bemerkenswert schnell im Alpha-Quadranten eingewöhnt. Dennoch hatte sie sich Zeit ihres Lebens durch ihr großes Fernweh ausgezeichnet und war zur bedeutendsten Spezialistin der Föderation für Deep Space-Missionen geworden. Am spektakulärsten war wohl ihre Reise zurück in den Delta-Quadranten gewesen. Der Doktor war so stolz auf sie gewesen. Wie Miral hatte er Naomi ihr ganzes Leben lang begleitet, hatte alle Kinderkrankheiten behandelt, dann ihre Verletzungen beim Flugtraining auf der Akademie, schließlich ihre Alterszipperlein. Als Naomi Icheb geheiratet hatte, war der Doktor in der ersten Reihe gesessen und die zwei Söhne und Töchter der beiden hatten sich wiederum seiner medizinischen Fürsorge erfreuen dürfen. Und wie Miral hatte der Doktor auch Naomi begleitet, als sie gegangen war. Das vorletzte Besatzungsmitglied der Voyager, die letzte, die sich erinnerte. Fünf Jahre was das nun her.

Miral. Auf dem Foto war sie nur ein kleines Bündel auf den Armen ihres stolzen Vaters. Der Augapfel ihrer Mutter. Der Doktor musste lächeln, als er ihm das Entsetzen besagter Mutter einfiel, als Miral ihr ihren zukünftigen Ehemann vorgestellt hatte – einen Klingonen. Niemand, der B'Elanna nicht schon so lange gekannt hatte, wie ihre Freunde von der Voyager hatte sich vorstellen können, dass die würdevolle Leiterin der Sternenflotten-Akademie zu solchen Wutausbrüchen in der Lage sein könnte. Natürlich hatte sich Miral trotzdem durchgesetzt und Kortak geheiratet, sie konnte genauso stur sein wie ihre Mutter – und wie jede Großmutter hatte B'Elanna ihre beiden Enkelsöhne vergöttert. Selbstverständlich war an jedem Fehlverhalten der beiden nur der schlechte Einfluss ihres Vaters schuld. Das Lächeln des Doktors wurde noch breiter als an die Streiche der beiden dachte – mittlerweile waren sie selbst würdevolle Großväter. Und immer noch diejenigen, die für ihn einer Familie am nächsten kamen. Komisch eigentlich, dass ausgerechnet die beiden Besatzungsmitglieder mit den schwierigsten Charakteren seine engsten Bezugspersonen geworden waren. Niemanden außer B'Elanna und später dann Miral, hatte er so sehr vertraut wenn es um seine Programmierung ging. Und niemanden hatte er so gerne herumkommandiert wie Tom Paris. Auch die beiden waren nach einem langen erfüllten Leben nun schon so lange Vergangenheit.

Ob es wohl immer so gehen würde? Menschen kennen lernen, lieben lernen, verlieren. Nicht einmal Vorik war noch da. Nicht, dass der Doktor dem Ingenieur großen Unterhaltungswert beigemessen hätte, aber selbst ein alter Vulkanier wäre besser als _nichts_. Doch anstatt mit vulkanischer Verlässlichkeit seine angemessene Zeitspanne einfach da zu sein, hatte Vorik sich bei einem Shuttleunfall töten lassen. Wie lange war das jetzt her? Zehn Jahre? Zwölf? Der Doktor seufzte. Selbst die vulkanische Verlässlichkeit war nicht mehr das, was sie mal war. Überhaupt war nichts mehr so, wie es mal war – wie es seiner Meinung nach sein sollte.

Er erinnerte sich an ein Gespräch, dass er mit Admiral Data zu diesem Thema geführt hatte. Der Androide war in derselben Lage wie er gewesen, das letzte Überbleibsel einer lange vergangen Ära. Als sie miteinander gesprochen hatten, war bereits klar gewesen, dass auch Datas Tage gezählt sein würden. Die Schäden, die bei der Explosion der Scimitar angerichtet worden waren, waren nie ganz reparabel gewesen und hatten schließlich zum endgültigen Versagen von Datas positronischen Gehirn geführt. Data hatte als eine große Befriedigung empfunden, nun auch seinen Freunden nachzufolgen. Für ihn hatte sein Sterben den letzte Schritt zur Menschlichkeit bedeutet.

_Nachfolgen wohin? _hatte der Doktor gefragt.

_Ich weiß es nicht_, hatte Data geantwortet. _Aber ich werde es herausfinden._

Beide hatten sie nie an ein Leben nach dem Tod geglaubt. Im Gegensatz zu den Menschen wussten sie ziemlich genau, von wem und zu welchem Zweck sie geschaffen worden waren. Deshalb hatte diese Bemerkung den Doktor ziemlich irritiert.

_Es besteht eine große Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass ich mit dem endgültigen Versagen meiner Systeme einfach aufhöre zu existieren_, hatte Data ruhig erklärt. _Und doch glaube viele Spezies, wie z.B. die Paqua, die Tohoni oder die R'daa nicht nur fest an ein Leben nach dem Tod, sondern auch, dass dieses Privileg nicht nur biologischen Lebensformen vorbehalten ist. Außerdem sind wir selbst auf unseren Missionen genügend Phänomenen begegnet, die deutlich machen, dass unser momentanes Weltbild der Erweiterung bedarf. Um eine englische Autorin des 21. Jahrhunderts zu zitieren „Schließlich ist der Tod für den gut vorbereiteten Geist nur das nächste große Abenteuer."* Ich glaube, mein Geist ist vorbereitet._

Kurze Zeit später hatten Datas Systeme endgültig versagt und der Doktor hatte an einer weiteren Trauerfeier teilnehmen müssen.

_Der gut vorbereitete Geist…_

War sein Geist vorbereitet? Satt war er. Lebenssatt. Es war ein gutes Leben gewesen, voller Abenteuer und guter Freunde. Aber nun war es vorbei. Mit Miral war das letzte Stück seines wahren Lebens von ihm gegangen. Jetzt war ein Fossil aus einer anderen Zeit. _Sie werden sich anpassen_, hätte Seven gesagt. Aber eigentlich wollt er sich gar nicht anpassen. Er wollte gehen. B'Elanna hatte ihm vor langer Zeit ein Abschiedsgeschenk gemacht. Damals hatte er es noch nicht verstanden, er war noch nicht bereit gewesen. Doch nun war er es.

„Computer, aktiviere Programmsequenz Torres Phi 397882. Autorisation Doktor Epsilon 42. Minimaler Entscheidungszeitraum."

„Programmsequenz aktiviert. Entscheidungszeitraum liegt bei 120 Stunden."

Fünf Tage hätte er jetzt Zeit seinen Befehl zu widerrufen, bevor sich sein Programm langsam aber unaufhaltsam zersetzen werden würde. Er freute sich.

* * *

><p>* Joanne K. Rowling, Harry Potter und der Stein der Weisen<p> 


End file.
